


illustrations to Pistols at Penrose Hall

by immoral_crow, johanirae



Series: Pistols at Penrose Hall [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It did not occur to Lord Eames, fifth Earl of Penrose, the despair of his tailor and well-known bachelor and bon vivant, that he had anything to be concerned about driving home after a profitable evening at the card table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	illustrations to Pistols at Penrose Hall

**Author's Note:**

> A blast from the past today :-) Here is the first time I ever worked with immoral crow: the illustrations to her awesome regency AU Pistols at Penrose Hall. Man, I love this so much, because this fic made us become great friends, and there is nothing better to mark a start of an awesome friendship than a great fandom parternship.

Exerpt: _The stranger had positioned his horse to block the road and was aiming his pistols at Eames.  
‘Good evening, my Lord,’ he said, accents muffled by his scarf. ‘If you would kindly pass me your pocket book and any jewellery you might have on your person then I will cease inconveniencing you and we can both head home with no... unpleasantness.’_

Exerpt: _‘I am sure it would, boy.’ Eames unsheathed his sword and moved to the centre of the path, casting a critical eye over the ground, looking for uneven surfaces or roots. ‘But you have not won yet.’  
The highwayman drew his own sword, and with a slight bow, advanced upon Eames. The first few passes proved to Eames that this was no common thief – this boy had skill with his sword. Eames smiled in satisfaction. _

Exerpt: _He brought his other arm around Arthur, letting his fingers tangle in the dark hair. He felt Arthur return the embrace, sliding his hands over Eames’s shoulders, tentative at first and then bolder as the kiss deepened.  
_

Exerpt: _‘Regardless, he is a dangerous man, and you had best not underestimate him. Ensure you are not alone with him, nor...’ Eames knocked the door and Arthur broke off. He saw Harry dart him a venomous look before obeying Arthur’s gesture and withdrawing from the room.  
_

Exerpt: _Arthur closed his eyes and let his head rest on Eames’s palm, and in that moment he looked young and tired, worn down by pain and fighting, and Eames’s heart would bleed with it.  
_

Exerpt: _Eames watched as Nash stood and advanced towards him._  
‘You make many presumptions, Nash,’ he said. ‘You had best not rely on them too heavily.’  
Nash smiled in response, coming closer to Eames.  


Exerpt: _He snapped his hips forward with determination and Eames abandoned all thoughts of morality and restraint, losing himself instead in the feeling of Arthur's body, strong and hard against him. He wanted this to last – he wanted to savour every moment of this, but Arthur bit at the corner of his mouth and soothed the hurt with his tongue and a gentle noise, and Eames found himself lost. His restraint, fragile at best, shattered and he sobbed his release into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur held him throughout, his kisses tethering Eames to reality._

Exerpt: _In the end it was Ariadne who drew them back into the house. Eames collected Yusuf, and together the three of them waited in the entrance hall, at the bottom of the grand staircase._  
Arthur’s eyes were fixed on the stairs as Ariadne came down, and his smile was fond and more than slightly tinged with nostalgia at seeing his sister restored to him, but Eames’s eyes were fixed on Yusuf.  


Exerpt: _‘T’would not do,’ he said, ‘for such a noble lord to lose his senses. Seems I must provide incentive to you to lead you back to sanity.’_  
He pulled free of Eames’s arms, and with a lithe grace surged onto the bed and reclined on the covers like an artist’s muse.  


Exerpt: _The figure of the dance had brought Ariadne and her partner towards him, and he was staring at her masked figure as if he had seen a ghost. She remained unconscious of his presence, and Eames could hear her laugh at some words her partner whispered in her ear. Robert took a step backwards, and despite his mask the pallor of his face was evident.  
_

Exerpt: _‘Arthur,’ he said. ‘I have done nothing to deserve it, but I am begging you. Please, please, forgive me for causing Ariadne’s death. I… cannot live with my guilt any more. I cannot turn back time, I cannot make this a dream we will wake up from, all I can do is beg for your absolution.’_  
Arthur looked stricken. He stood up and approached Robert, laying his hand on his shoulder.  


Exerpt: _‘The evidence is too damning’ Saito said, his voice cold. ‘This cannot be discovered. It would weaken the Crown.’ He flicked an invisible speck off his coat. ‘Thus my involvement. You know my sponsor, I would imagine?’  
_

Exerpt: _‘I am.’ Robert glanced over to Saito. ‘My Lord has taken me under his wing, and he provides me with great comfort.’_  
He stepped over to Saito, who ran a comforting hand down the length of his back. Eames raised a surprised eyebrow at Arthur, but Arthur just returned the look with a serene smile.  


Exerpt: _‘You always were too confident, my Lord,’ he said. ‘And now you will pay for your pride.’_  
He stepped back and levelled his gun at Eames.  
‘Goodbye, Eames,’ he said. ‘I will ensure that I pass your regards to Arthur when I next see him.’  


Exerpt: _‘Ladies and gentlemen,’ he said, his voice ringing out in the dining room. ‘I beg that you charge your glasses to drink to the health and happiness of my dearest friends, Ariadne and Yusuf.’_  
Every eye in the room was on Eames and he drew a deep breath to steady himself.  


Exerpt:   
‘This feels like a dream,’ Arthur said, reaching out to link his hand with Eames’s. ‘You are offering me everything I could ask for. Belike I shall awaken soon.’  
‘Tis no dream, Arthur, I am offering you a lifetime together.’ Eames proffered the ring again, holding it gently between his thumb and forefinger.  
Arthur took the ring and placed it on his finger.  
‘In that case,’ he said. ‘I accept.’  


Exerpt: _The two following pictures hung in Penrose Hall. The first hung in the portrait gallery and was often marvelled at and pondered over by visitors. The second hung in the master bedroom, and was a much-loved reminder to the family of a proud ancestor and his constant partner. I leave it to you, dear reader, to decide which the subjects preferred, though I hope you will agree that Lord Eames’s generous reward for the artist was well deserved.  
_

And some process drawings!

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to immoral crow to inviting me to work with her! *BEARHUGS* I have never been happier to know a new friend like you darling!


End file.
